Fireflies
by NaturalDreamer
Summary: One-Shot for Xx-PinkAurora-xX for winning the little contest in "The Unchangeable Fate". Sonic/OC. Fluff.


_Author's Note: Hey there everyone. It's been a while, huh? After you're done reading this one-shot, please read the bottom of this page. It's important that you do so, please. ^^ This one-shot is for a friend of mine. She has won the little contest of "The Unchangeable Fate". I am glad that this is done and I surely hope she enjoys this one-shot. I had many ideas for this one-shot, but I thought this idea would fit the mood. Ah... I hope I didn't make her character OOC. T^T_

_Anyway, enjoy~  
_

* * *

Signs of dusk is approaching from the north. The cool blue sky turns to a warm red as the sun sets over the horizon. Shadows from the mountains cover the lively forest as they become an eerie dark green. A breeze pushes its way through the forest as the trees groan in protest as their barks move with the wind. Soon, the wind finds its way to the cliff and moves through a young green anthropomorphic wolf. This causes the wolf to shiver at the sudden chill as leaves dance around the creature's form. Long brown hair swiftly moves with the wind as a cheery blossom keeps two strands of her hair back. The bottom of her pink modern dress slightly moves as well. Since the sun is slowly disappearing, the light in her blue eyes start to dim. She huffs at the cold as she rubs her arms. Despite hating the bitter cold, she finds comfort in gazing at the scenery in front of her. It is different from what she has seen in the sea. Refreshing in a way. Of course, she has seen the sun set over the horizon, but not like this. Here... She is standing on land, on a cliff, watching the sun slowly descend behind the mountains. Wiggling her toes excitedly in her pink ninja boots, she smiles at the thought. Experiencing something new... An adventure in a way. That's what she's been doing the last couple of weeks. Spending her time with the Mobians. "Tori-san!"

Said green wolf turns her head to face a petite cream anthropomorphic rabbit running towards her. Big cinnamon brown eyes shine with excitement as the rabbit's vermilion dress sways to the left and right as she moves. A small blue creature with a red bow tie flies by the rabbits side chaoing away it's excitement as well. Cream and Cheese. Peculiar names since they're related to dairy products. Though the green wolf had heard stranger names from her world. Tori's ears twitch as she smiles warmly at the rabbit. Cream is very cute. Despite being a child, Cream is polite around everyone. She's also very friendly, in which Tori is glad for. She hasn't met any mean Mobians yet... Well... If you count Knuckles.

He was rude to her when they first met. Just thinking about him made Tori's eyebrow twitch in irritation. Such a suspicious Echidna. Though, during the last couple of weeks, he seems to have warmed up to her a little. At least, she hopes so. Tori doesn't want anyone suspicious of her since she's the good guy. Cream skids to a stop in front of her, places her hands on her knees and pants a little to catch her breath. Her panting brings Tori out of her thoughts as she bends down to her height in concern. "Something wrong, Cream?"

Taking a deep breath, Cream shakes her head as she slowly stands properly and pats her dress to get rid of the dust. Cheese is busy flying around the place as he happily moves his stubby arms around. Noticing her worried expression, Cream smiles at her in assurance. The rabbit isn't hurt or anything, just a little tired. Cream doesn't want to worry her friend. Clasping her hands together, the exhaustion is replaced with eagerness as she quickly relays the message. "The festival is going to begin! We didn't want to start without you."

"Festival..." Tori trails off as she remembers about the festival she had back home. So full of life as everyone would chat with different people as the music played in the background. Some would dance. Others would eat and talk. Tori wonders if its the same here on Mobius. Just thinking about home made her heart cringe in sorrow. She misses home. A lot. However, slight bitterness arises from her heart as she mentally shakes her head. Tori can't go back... Not after what her parents and Merlin did.

Cream watches Tori with concerned eyes when she noticed Tori's eyes become dull. It's been about a minute since Tori uttered the word 'festival'. Is she okay? Did she say something wrong? Cream hopes that isn't the case. She only relayed the message to her. Frowning a little, Cream places a comforting hand on Tori's shoulder, startling the green wolf in the process. "Are you okay, Tori-san? Did I say something wrong?"

"Huh? Ah I'm okay... You didn't say anything wrong. Don't worry. I just have a lot on my mind," Tori assures her with a smile as she pats her head.

Taking her hand from her hand, Cream holds it tight in her small hands. Cream wants to see her friends happy. Whenever a friend of hers is sad, then she'll become upset too. Sensing Cream's feelings, Cheese places a hand on top of her hands. "If there is anything wrong, please tell me. I don't want to see my friends sad."

Tori carefully watches the petite rabbit as Cream stares at her with hard, but caring eyes. Tori doesn't want to reveal anything depressing to Cream since the festival will begin soon. It will damp her spirits. However, Tori doesn't want to lie to her either. Placing a soothing hand on both Cream and Cheese's hand, Tori gives her another smile. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we have a festival to go to. Let's go before it starts. Okay?"

Feeling relieved that Tori will tell her later, Cream smiles and gives her an appreciative nod. They let each other go as Tori stands. Cheese begins chaoing away again as Cream lightly bounces in her spot. Wanting to get to the festival, Cream turns and flies off with the help of her floppy ears as Cheese flies with her. Before taking a step forward, Tori looks over her shoulder to look at the scenery for the last time. Comfort and warmth seeps into her heart as her smile widens at the sight. Looking ahead, Tori takes another step before she runs to the village nearby. It's a good thing they found the village at this time. The Firework Festival. Fireworks... Tori isn't sure what they are, but they sound interesting. Just the thought of what they do and look like thrills the young green wolf. Something new to learn and experience. Oh, she can't wait.

Adrenaline rushes through her veins and heart as it beats quickly in her chest. Grinning, Tori's legs become tense as she picks up the pace and dashes toward the village. Since its almost dark, Tori keeps a look out for anything in front of her. The wind blows right through her as Tori's hair wildly moves about. She feels so...free. Running out in the open... Nothing to cross her path... Just... Free... Smiling at the thought, Tori looks ahead to see some lights from the village. Tori heads in that direction. The closer she got, the more decorations she notices. Different colored paper balls surround the village with light illuminating from the inside. The colors created a lively environment as if to prevent the darkness from entering the village. Since she's pretty close to the village, Tori slows down and starts walking around, her eyes glancing at different stalls that are set up. Simple, yet entertaining games are on display for the anthropomorphic animals who are roaming around the area.

Little kids are asking their parents or siblings to help them get certain items, couple of elderly lovers are holding hands as they walk around the festival, and teenagers (around her age) are either playing games or buying something to eat with their loved ones. How sweet. Just seeing something lovable made Tori smile a little. After exploring the place some more, Tori finds her traveling comrades at a certain stall. A pink female anthropomorphic hedgehog is playing a game called 'whack-a-mole' with her big yellow and red hammer. The ones who are watching her from a safe distance is a red anthropomorphic Echidna and a yellow twin tailed anthropomorphic _kitsune_. Tori watches as the pink hedgehog hastily slams her hammer on the poor moles that appear from the holes. They didn't have a chance. Couple of seconds pass and the game is over. The pink hedgehog, known as Amy, is the winner and can now choose her prize.

Panting, Amy browses through the selection before picking a pink teddy bear. The vendor takes down the stuff bear and hands it to her. Amy happily takes the stuff bear and cuddles it in her arms as she makes her Piko Piko hammer disappear. Tori walks over to the group seeing as how Amy's done with the game. "Did you have fun, Amy?"

Amy glances over at Tori and smiles as she nods, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. "Yeah! I did! Look at what I got."

Amy shows her the pink teddy bear and Tori smiles even more, loving the color pink. Giggling, she nods at the bear in her hands. "It's very cute."

"You should try the game out," Amy suggests as she motions her to the stall.

Tori looks over at the stall, seeing a couple of people lined up to try the game out. The _kitsune_ and Echidna walks over. The young fox, named Tails, begins to talk. "The fireworks are going to start soon and we're going to need to find a good spot to watch them."

"Oh, then I'll play later then," Tori says, excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Tori glances around, not seeing a certain blue hedgehog around. Where is he? "Where's Sonic?"

"Exploring no doubt. He'll be here to see them," the Echidna, Knuckles, answers with his arms crossed.

Nodding at his answer, Tori glances through the crowd to see if she can find Cream. As if reading her mind, Amy offers to go look for Cream while the three of them find a good spot to watch the fireworks. The three of them agree and they went their separate ways. After a while of searching, they finally find a good spot to gaze at the fireworks. They're by a tree, which is a couple of meters away from the village, and on top of a hill. Knuckles left to go get the girls as Tori observes the area. Several anthropomorphic animals below are sitting on blankets, anticipating for the fireworks. She can even hear some of their voices, loud and thrilled, but she can't make out what they're talking about. Probably about the show. Several little ones are running around, trying to catch some lightening bugs that are floating around the place. They're called fireflies... Right? Shrugging, Tori decides to lean against the trees bark and gaze at the stars, waiting for it to start.

What makes the sky even more beautiful is the full moon. Brighter than the twinkling stars that gather around the moon, envy of its beauty. Just gazing at the moon made her eyes glow with joy, but then to shock as she hears something crack behind the tree. Tails ears twitch at the noise before swiftly looking over his shoulder. His eyes widens at the familiar silhouette. "Sonic! You made it."

"Wouldn't want to miss the fireworks," Sonic grins at his buddy before stepping out from behind the tree and sits beside Tori.

"What...exactly are fireworks?" Tori asks curiously.

"Loud and colorful. That's all you need to know," Sonic simply explains to the green wolf, not wanting to go into great detail since there's a lot more to it than just those two points.

"Just keep your eyes in the sky. That's where they'll appear," Tails adds, taking a seat somewhere on the hill.

Tori nods with a smile, her anticipating increasing with every minute that passes by. Soon enough, Knuckles comes back with the girls and they also find their seats on the hill. Of course, Amy takes her seat next to Sonic. Sonic mentally sighs to himself, but he doesn't move. Just for tonight. He didn't want to ruin the good mood that's going on right now. Tori's eyes remain in the sky, keeping a look out for any fireworks. Both Sonic and Tori's hand are on the ground, almost side by side. Glowing in the darkness... There are fireflies. Dancing around without a care in the world. They dance around couples to create a loving mood and an even stronger bond between lovers. Noticing two familiar anthropomorphic animals sitting together, they make their way over to them. They swirl around their heads, distracting them as they start doing their magic. Creating a glowing bracelet around their wrists. The fireflies that are flying around their heads disappear and fly down to their hands, making their eyes land on the firefly bracelet. Both of them widen their eyes as Tori and Sonic look at each other. Tori's heart skips a beat when her eyes look into his, a small blush forming on her face.

_BOOM_

Before either of them could utter a word, an explosion occurred in the sky as the two jump and snap their heads at the explosions direction. Colorful residue floats down as a faint smoke can be seen in the ark twilight sky. One after the other, fireworks exploded in the sky, causing Cream and Cheese to cheer at the scenery. Tori watches, memorized by the fireworks beauty. Different shapes, sizes and colors explode in the sky. It's just...so beautiful. Without realizing it, Tori's hand finds Sonic's own hand, which catches the blue hedgehogs attention. Seeing as how she's not realizing her actions and just staring at the fireworks, Sonic chuckles as a faint blush appears on his cheeks as he takes her hand and tightens his grip on it. Using his other hand, he scratches his nose nervously as he looks back up at the fireworks. Both of them will surely be awkward around each other after this.

* * *

That is all, folks! Now, for the important matters...

Next week, Saturday, I will start updating the "Inseparable Beings" series again. For the Talk Show, I will update that next NEXT week on Tuesday or Wednesday. I will update that story every other week instead of every Tuesday or Wednesday. "Inseparable Beings" I will update every Saturday or Sunday. I also put up a poll on my profile if you guys want to check that out.

Let's see... Is there anything else? Hm... Nope. I don't think there is. I apologize if this seemed rushed or less emotions. It's been a while since I typed something, so I might've been a little rusty during my break. Hopefully, I'll do better in the next chapter of "Inseparable Beings".

If you guys are curious, this is my friends story she's working on. Check it out! It's called "A Lunarians Tale". ^^

Bye bee~


End file.
